


Leokumi Week Day Two (Story Two) - Kisses

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, didnt think a kiss prompt would have that tag huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: Leo and Takumi wait for their siblings to return in the midst of a zombie apocalypse
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540042
Kudos: 16





	Leokumi Week Day Two (Story Two) - Kisses

They’re not entirely sure when the virus first started to spread, or even where it came from. But that isn’t what people really needed to know, or cared about; what they needed to know was how it spread, and how to stop themselves from coming into contact with it.

They figured out pretty quickly that the virus was spread through contact with bodily fluids - things like kissing, sharing water bottles, touching open wounds.

Biting.

What took longer to realise was that the virus could stay dormant inside a body for days, or even months, before the host ever showed a symptom.

And some people never showed a symptom, and never would.

They were carriers.

But how did you know if you were a carrier? The short answer is, you didn’t.   
Every single person you meet - every stranger, every loved one, even you - could be infected, and you would never know.

Until it was too late.

This, naturally, sparked widespread paranoia. People refused to share food or water, couldn’t bring themselves to hug their loved ones or kiss them goodbye.

They would let a person bleed out rather than risk touching their blood.

The zombie virus might have started the end of humanity, but the people were doing pretty well at finishing the job themselves.

•••

“Oh thank the gods,” Leo panted as he ducked down a side street, “the school looks empty. Come on.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Takumi asked, jogging beside him. “It’s too large for us to secure properly.” He felt vulnerable out in the open, even if he couldn’t see any infected people around; just the possibility that they could be anywhere, in every building and around every corner, kept him on edge. But still, he wanted to make sure they weren’t going to head straight into a worse situation.

Takumi glanced over his shoulder as he ran - there was nothing there. He ran a little faster anyway.

Leo nodded. “The building is brick and all the doors will be lockable. We can stake out and secure one area of the building to hide out in for a few days.”

“Okay,” Takumi said, pushing open the doors. “As long as it stays safe until Ryoma and the others can catch up to us.”

Leo stepped into the entryway, studying the dingy hallway and the splatters of dried blood that littered the floor and the walls.

Leo looked up.

And the ceiling.

“It will be fine,” he shot Takumi what he hoped was a reassuring smile before resting the axe he was carrying on his shoulder and starting down the hallway. “They’ll get here in no time, safe and sound, and we’ll be here when they do.”

•••

“How long do you think we’ve been here?” Takumi asked one evening, staring at the boarded up window in lieu of gazing at the sunset.

“About a week, I think.” Leo replied, swallowing the last of his dinner (cold, tinned beans. Again).

“Why do you think they haven’t got here yet?” Takumi’s voice was filled with worry, and he resolutely kept his face pointed away from Leo. 

“Hey,” Leo reached out and tugged at Takumi’s arm, letting him climb into his lap and rest his face in the crook of his shoulder. Leo wrapped one arm around Takumi and stroked his hair, hoping to soothe him. He felt Takumi’s arms wind around his torso. “I’m worried too. But they’re going to make it, I know they will. We just have to hold out a little longer - they’ll be here before you know it.”

Takumi sniffed. “Well, at least waiting here won’t be a problem. I think this is the safest we’ve been since the virus started to spread.”

Leo smiled softly. “See? And when the others get here, we can all be safe together.”

Takumi abruptly pushed himself off of Leo’s lap and stood up sharply, walking to the other side of the room.

“Takumi?” Leo started to stand up, startled.

“No, don’t come near me,” Takumi replied. “I’m crying, you can’t touch me.”

Leo sat back down reluctantly, heart heavy. He wanted to comfort Takumi so badly the feeling presented itself as a physical ache - he wanted to do nothing more than to hold his boyfriend, to reassure him that everything would be okay.

But he couldn’t, he couldn’t even touch him. All because of that damn virus.

Just when he thought the goddamned apocalypse couldn’t get any worse.

•••

“Well,” Takumi said, “it looks like we’ve finally overstayed our welcome.”

Leo winced as the door shook, a loud thud reverberating throughout the room. The wood around the lock splintered.  
“Death by teenage zombies,” he sighed, “what a way to go.”

Takumi squared his shoulders, turning to face Leo instead of the door. “Okay, so we’re both acknowledging that our chances of surviving this are slim to none. I’d like to make a last request, then.”

Leo faced Takumi, lowering his weapon and loosening his white-knuckle grip on the handle.

“What’s your request?”

“Kiss me.”

“No.” Leo’s reply was immediate, firm. “What if we do survive this? If one of us-“

“Is infected, yeah, yeah.” Takumi cut him off. “At this point I don’t really give a shit. I’d just like to kiss you at least once before I die.”

Leo sighed. He couldn’t deny that he wanted to kiss Takumi, too - had wanted to since they’d met, although thanks to the fear of the virus they hadn’t been able to do much more than hold hands. 

And even that was considered risky.

“Okay,” Leo said. “One last kiss before we die, eh?” He tried to hide how his voice broke, unsuccessfully. He stepped forward to gather Takumi in his arms, both of them hesitating only briefly before pressing their mouths together. Leo was surprised at how soft Takumi’s mouth was - with all of the sharp words that came out of it, he somehow expected it to be rougher. Leo opened his mouth and allowed himself to sink into the feeling, one hand threading through Takumi’s hair as his other arm tightened it’s grip around his waist. Leo could smell Takumi when they were close like this, and imagined that under other circumstances it would have been pleasant - unfortunately for them, surviving the the apocalypse meant a lot of running and not a lot of time to bathe.

Takumi started to shake in his arms, and Leo tried to pull him even closer as if his body could shield Takumi from the horrible situation they were in. He couldn’t tell if the tears on his cheeks were his or Takumi’s. Trembling, he brought the hand that was in Takumi’s hair around to cup his face, using his thumb to try and wipe away the tears. They were replaced faster than he could remove them.

Leo chocked back a sob as he tried to focus on the feeling of Takumi in his arms, of the taste of his mouth, instead of the feeling of doom that sat in the pit of his stomach and the terrible knowledge that their first kiss was to be their last.

Another loud thud and the ominous crack of breaking wood startled them out of their reverie, and they reluctantly drew apart to grab their weapons. They took up their positions facing the door, both of them braced for the fight to come. Leo turned his head towards Takumi and gripped his shoulder, calling Takumi’s attention towards himself. “I love you, Takumi,” Leo said softly, sadly. He knew that this might be the last time he would ever be able to say it. Then he tightened his grip on Takumi’s shoulder, determined. “We’re going to get out of this okay.”

Takumi nodded. “We are. We’ll be fine.” There wasn’t a lot of conviction behind his words. “I love you, too.”

The lock on the door finally gave way.


End file.
